


Make You Beg

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Surprise Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming home Greg is surprised in his flat. But it's the best kind of surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Beg

Greg Lestrade unlocked the door to his flat, tired after another long day. At least Sherlock and John were on this case; might even be solved by morning. He stepped inside, but before he could turn on the light, a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned but the gun was knocked from his hand before he could aim. A strong hand grabbed his arm and twisted, shoving him face first into the wall with a grunt.

“You have become slow,” said a familiar voice in his ear.

“One of these days I am going to shoot you,” grumbled Greg. “Aren’t you getting too old for this game?”

“On the contrary. It is a refreshing change of pace from the verbal dente.” He leaned in and nibbled Greg’s ear in a way that sent shivers down his spine and stirred the interest of his cock.

Greg pushed back, but he had a firm grip. “The polite thing to do is to ask.”

“You always do give in regardless,” his breath was warm on his ear. “Shall I take you against this wall, Gregory?”

Greg panted at the promise in his tone. That voice knew him too well, could pick him apart with just words. A hand dropped to his zip and stopped, waiting with infinite patience.

“Yes,” he groaned. “Please.” He swallowed hard. “Mycroft.”

Mycroft squeezed his cock through his trousers, making Greg jerk under the touch. Teeth sank into his shoulder. He growled and arched, unable to break free and not really wanting to.

Quick as a snake, his belt was lose, trousers and pants dropping down and Mycroft pushing his legs apart. He gasped as the cool night air reached his skin. A gloved hand squeezed his hip, cool leather on warm bare skin. Greg moaned, fully at attention. The leather moved from his hip and wrapped around his cock. He thrust, needing the sensation.

“I could make you come, just like this, fucking yourself on my hand,” Mycroft’s voice was low and hot in his ear.

Greg moaned. Mycroft swearing was always beautifully filthy.

“Or should we go to your bedroom? The couch? The kitchen table?”

“Pretty sure  you’ve fucked me on every surface in this flat already,” Greg twisted in his arms, unable to break free.

The hand left his cock and came down sharp against the side of his arse with a delicious  sting. “Do I need to get the gag?”

Greg smiled. “You like what I can do with my mouth.” He felt the grip tighten.

“Bedroom,” growled Mycroft. “I do indeed enjoy your mouth. Especially with you handcuffed to the headboard.” He pulled him off the wall and steered him down the hall. He let go to pull the handcuffs out of the drawer while Greg quickly stripped and climbed into bed. Watching his lover, he cuffed him and looked down at him in the darkness. Greg met his eyes, cock hard and leaking against his belly.

Quickly, Mycroft divested himself of his suit, carefully laying the pieces on the chair. He climbed into bed and straddled Greg’s chest, cock inches from his lips. Greg looked up and nodded, licking his lips. Mycroft put one hand on the headboard and thrust forward, pushing past lips and teeth. Greg closed his eyes, moaning around the familiar cock, feeling his length grow and swell on his tongue.                                                                                                          

Mycroft ran a hand through Greg’s hair as he fucked his mouth for a few long minutes. Finally he pulled out and kissed swollen lips. He tugged Greg further down the bed before turning around. He pushed back into Greg’s mouth before spreading his thighs. Greg moaned around him as his finger stroked his entrance, spreading himself wider.

There was the sound of lube being uncapped. Mycroft stroked his thigh a moment before going down on him at the same time as he pressed a finger inside. Greg would have shouted if his mouth wasn’t full of thick cock. Then Mycroft started to thrust. Greg’s eyes screwed shut, letting go under all of Mycroft’s expert ministrations.

In no time at all, Greg was tensing, warmth pooling in his stomach. Mycroft pulled his mouth off and wrapped a hand around the base of his cock to stop him. Greg groaned in frustration as his lover rolled to the side, leaving him bereft of fingers as well. “Mycroft,” he whimpered.

“Yes, Gregory?” He dragged trimmed nails slowly down his chest.

“For fuck’s sake,” growled Greg. He thrust up but Mycroft pulled his hands away, leaving him with no friction. He tugged at the cuffs.

Mycroft leaned down and bit one hip, then the other, careful not to touch him otherwise. Greg thought he might cum just from the warm breath against his skin. “Please,” he panted.

With a dark smile, Mycroft lazily palmed his own erection. “Was there something you wanted?”

“You fucking git bastard,” growled Greg, tugging harder at the cuffs.

“Such language, Gregory,” Mycroft checked to make sure he wasn’t hurting himself on the cuffs.  He carefully dragged his cock along Greg’s cheek.

Greg’s eyes closed and he arched up again. “Fuck me. I mean really. Fuck me.”

Mycroft moved back down again, positioning himself just right. “If you’re sure this is what you want?” 

“Either fuck me you bastard or I’m ripping out of the handcuffs and choking you with them.”

“Mmm, temper, temper.”  Mycroft loomed over Greg and pushed forward with one fluid motion.

Greg let go of another string of curses as Mycroft filled him up. He leaned forward and bit at Greg’s throat, taking him hard and fast. Greg came in moments, crying out Mycroft’s name.

Mycroft kept thrusting, hard and nearly bruising, knowing how much Greg could take. Greg was lost in his own pleasure, but he braced himself against the headboard. Mycroft came with a growl, filling  him up as he collapsed into the sticky cum and sweat pooling on Greg’s chest.

“Key, Mycroft,” said Greg softly when they could both breathe again. Reaching up, Mycroft released the cuffs. He took each of Greg’s hands in turn and kissed the wrist. Greg tilted his chin up and kissed him. “Next time I’m cuffing you to the bed and fucking you until you scream.”

“Promises, promises,” muttered Mycroft, smiling against Greg’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
